You Own My Heart
by Seblainer
Summary: "I love you, Jude. Of course I came to see you. You own my heart and I want you to be my wife." Warning: Contains Het.


Fandom: Instant Star  
Title: You Own My Heart  
Characters: Tommy Quincy and Jude Harrison  
Pairing: Tommy/Jude  
Rating/Warning: PG. Het.  
Summary: "I love you, Jude. Of course I came to see you. You own my heart and I want you to be my wife."  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 956 without title and ending.

*You Own My Heart*

His feelings for Jude had come out of nowhere and they terrified him. They were completely unexpected, but were something that he couldn't deny, and when she got back from London, he was going to propose to her.

That is, if she ever came back to him, if not, then Tommy planned to follow her to London and propose to Jude there and marry her. After everything they had been through together, this was not how their story was going to end.

Tommy paced the studio as the singer he was producing, finished recording the last song for his new album. He felt like a caged animal as he prowled about the minuscule room, anxious to get out of the studio so he could go home and pack.

When Spiederman finished up, Tommy spent a few hours mixing and finishing the album, then told Wes goodnight and went home. He left Liam a voicemail and let the other man know that he was leaving for London and going after Jude.

Tommy shoved clothes and anything else he would need into a bag, then grabbed his keys, wallet, and left. He parked his car in long-term parking at the airport, paid, then took off inside the building. He checked the flight board for the earliest flight to London and then went to get a ticket.

Luckily it was only an hour wait before he was boarding the plane and going to his seat. In just a few hours he would be in London and would be with Jude. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Jude that he missed her, before putting it in airplane mode and put it away. He leaned back in his seat, sighed and relaxed, then closed his eyes. He'd be in London before he knew it, and wanted to be completely rested and ready for anything.

~IS~~IS~~IS~~IS~~IS~

When he got to London, it didn't take him long to find Jude. He knew where she was staying and went to the hotel immediately. Tommy rented a room and then asked the concierge if he could call Jude's room.

The man had refused at first, probably thinking he was some kind of fan and wanted to protect Jude and respect her privacy. "Sir, please call Jude Harrison's room and tell her that Tommy Quincy has left a surprise for her in the lobby."

When the concierge eventually did it, Tommy thanked him and slipped him a hundred dollars. Then he stood back and waited for Jude to show up. He wasn't surprised when just a few minutes later, Jude came rushing into the lobby.

Their eyes met and he laughed when Jude threw herself into his arms. "I missed you, too. Can we go to your room and talk?" When Jude nodded, he grabbed his bags and followed her to the elevator up to her room.

They got to Jude's room and Tommy followed her inside and closed the door behind them. "I didn't want to be without you any longer. I finished Spiederman's new album, threw some clothes in a bag, and came to see you. I want us to try and make things work, Jude."

At Tommy's words, Jude smiled and then motioned for him to join her at the table. He did and they both took a seat at the table and faced each other. "I can't believe you came all the way over here, just to see me," Jude said in surprise.

"I never imagined that you'd follow me to London and tell me that you love me. I always wished for it, sure, but never actually thought it would happen, you know?" Jude asked as she stared right into Tommy's eyes and held his hands.

Tommy laughed softly, then reached across the table and took Jude's hands into his. "I love you, Jude. Of course I came to see you. You own my heart and I want you to be my wife." He opened one of his bags and pulled out a small box and handed it to Jude.

He smiled as Jude opened the box and stared in surprise at the ring he had gotten for her. Several minutes passed before Jude finally spoke again. "I can't believe it, I'm getting married before Sadie. She's gonna kill me," Jude said and they both laughed at her words, then leaned across the table and kissed as Jude slipped the ring on her finger. When they pulled back, Jude suggested that Tommy talk to the concierge and cancel his room, to which his agreed and quickly did so.

They spent the rest of the night calling Sadie and Kwest, Spiederman, Kat and Jamie and everyone from the record label. A few hours later they hung up their cell phones and moved to the bed, where they curled into each other and turned on a movie.

The next few months were going to be crazy. Tommy was going to officially join Jude on tour and they were going to start planning their wedding. They were also going to talk about where they wanted to live. They could live in one of Tommy's houses, or they could get a new one to symbolize starting their new life together.

Either way, both of them were looking forward to finally being married to the person they loved. They knew that getting married wouldn't make any problems they had go away; but they also knew they were a strong enough couple to work through anything.

As they watched their movie, Tommy was lost in his thoughts. He and Jude had gone through a lot to get to where they were now. He knew that they were both in it for keeps and the thought used to terrify him, but now, it just made him want to marry Jude even sooner.

The end.


End file.
